


Jeremy is a furry and Rich is in pain

by bisexualjuice



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (btw ive removed some tags so), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Group chat, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Other, Past Drug Use, Some angst, Well not really, all the teachers are made up, because i love rich, but of course with some boyf riends and pinkberry, chloe loves her girlfriend, christine is ace !!!, i have no idea how america and college work so please help me, its gonna be mainly richjake, jake is the definition of no homo, jeremy and rich come to each other to vent about their crushes, michael and jeremy #prank the gang, no squip y'all, pining rich, rich is in constant pain, sorry if this is bad lmao, sorry im projecting onto rich all my pining feelings r i p, sorry not sorry oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualjuice/pseuds/bisexualjuice
Summary: its the whole bmc gang but in college (modern au !! no squip !!)jeremy makes a groupchat and regrets itmainly richjake ;)





	1. keanu reeves tries to sell jeremy drugs

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo this is my first fic so sorry if its bad
> 
>  
> 
> Key:  
> Jeremy: guesswhosheere  
> Michael: notahipster  
> Rich: smallnspicy  
> Jake: coolkid123  
> Jenna: Drama™  
> Brooke: imlohst  
> Chloe: heatherchandler  
> Christine: gay4juliet

**_guesswhosheere created a group_ **

**_guesswhosheere added: notahipster, smallnspicy, coolkid123, Drama™, imlohst, heatherchandler, and gay4juliet_ **

**_guesswhosheere named the group: Y'ALL !!!  H E L P_ **

 

 **guesswhosheere:** gugguguyguguyusgyusygGUYSUYGUYGUGUYSGUYSUGYUS

 

 **notahipster:** arent you supposed to be in class rn or somethn?

 

 **guesswhosheere:** noT IMPORTANT

 

 **smallnspicy:** ayyyy fam whats poppin

 

 **heatherchandler:** w ha t   t h e    f uc k    r i ch a r d

 

 **smallnspicy:** ;)

 

 **imlohst:** wait wat is this why am i here jeremy plz explain

 

 **guesswhosheere:** iM TRYI NG   TO

 

 **guesswhosheere:** OK SO LIKE I WAS ON MY WAY TO MY NEXT LECTURE AND THIS W EIR D  FUCKI NG GUY STRAIGHT UP COMES UP TO ME AND NO JOKE FUCKING GOES "HEY KID YOU WANT SOME OF THESE SICK JAPANESE DRUGS,, THEY'LL PROBABLY FUCK WITH YOUR BRAIN BUT ITS CHILL" AND OB VI OUSLY I SAY NO BECAUSE WHA T  THE FUCK???? AND ANYWAY HE WOULDNT LEAVE ME ALONE AND HE LOOKED LIKE KEANU REEVES AND HONESTLY I WAS SO SCARED AND HE KEPT FOLLOWING ME AND NOW IM HIDING CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME

 

 **Drama™:**  wh a t

 

 **notahipster:** what the fuck that was wild from start to finish

 

 **smallnspicy:** keanu reeves tried to sell u drugs,,,, w h at

 

 **coolkid123:** lit

 

 **heatherchandler:** this is the first time you;ve contributed to the chat and all u say is "lit" i cant fuckign believe u jake

 

 **smallnspicy:** aaAAAYYYYY JAKEY D

 

 **coolkid123:**!!!! rich !!!! :DDDD

 

 **smallnspicy:** :DDDDD

 

 **Drama™:** gay

 

 **gay4juliet:** Oh my god Jeremy are u ok??? Did he hurt u??? Where are u hiding do u want me to come and find u???

 

 **guesswhosheere:** finally,,, someone who cares :''')

 

 **guesswhosheere:** that would actually be amazing thank u sm chris <3

 

 **gay4juliet:** :) It's no problem, where are u hiding?

 

 **guesswhosheere:** ,,,girls bathroom near the library

 

 **gay4juliet:** Omg

 

 **gay4juliet:** Ok, I'm on my way

 

 **guesswhosheere:** bless ur soul

 

 **notahipster:** jesus christ jere ur close to the dorms why couldnt u have just gone to our dorm??

 

 **guesswhosheere:**    I    P A N I C K E D

 

 **imlohst:** don't like,, all of u guys have classes that ur supposed to be listening to rn,,,?

 

 **heatherchandler:** lmao class whos she ive never heard of her

 

 **imlohst:** chlo,,, cmon

 

 **heatherchandler:** bbut bbroooooooooooooooooookkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

 **imlohst:** but chlooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

 **heatherchandler:**   b r o o k e

 

 **imlohst:** c h l o e

 

 **heatherchandler:** ,,,, f i ne

 

 **imlohst:** yay :) <3

 

 **heatherchandler:** ur the worst

 

 **imlohst:** ilyyyyyyyyy <33333333333333

 

 **heatherchandler:** :/ <3

 

 **Drama™:** g a y

 

 **imlohst:** jenna,,, j e n n a ,,,,

 

 **heatherchandler:**   j e n n a  

 

 **heatherchandler:** ,,, we're literally dating,,,,

 

 **Drama™:** lmao tru u right

 

 **Drama™:** anywho gotta blast i have an education to further

 

 **guesswhosheere:** i just wanna say that christine is a literal saint ok

 

 **gay4juliet:** Aww it was no biggie :)

 

 **gay4juliet:** Any excuse to get out of class tbh, my prof sounds like he's ready to kill himself

 

 **smallnspicy:** ayy lmao is that Professor B™

 

 **gay4juliet:** Yes!!!

 

 **notahipster:** professor b..?

 

 **smallnspicy:** no one knows what the b stands for

 

 **coolkid123:** proFESSOR B

 

 **smallnspicy:** Professor  B™*

 

 **coolkid123:** Professor B™* ,, my bad,, i apologise

 

 **smallnspicy:** ur forgiven <3

 

 **coolkid123:** thanks boo <3

 

 **coolkid123:** no homo tho bro

 

 **smallnspicy:** yea man of course

 

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_smallnspicy >>>> guesswhosheere_ **

 

 **smallnspicy:** lord save me from this hell

 

 **guesswhosheere:** oh no what happened

 

 **smallnspicy:** check the gc

 

 **guesswhosheere:** o h

 

 **guesswhosheere:** oh my god jaKE WHY

 

 **smallnspicy:** he is the worst and i hate him

 

 **guesswhosheere:** rich...

 

 **smallnspicy:** LIKE WHAT AN ASSHOLE WHO THE H E L L DOES HE THINK HE IS BEING A PERFECT HUMAN BEING WHAT THE FUCK WHO THE FUCK GAVE HIM THE R I GHT

 

 **guesswhosheere:** god big mood

 

 **guesswhosheere:** but seriously give him time he'll come around,,, eventually

 

 **smallnspicy:** sounds fake but okay

 

 **guesswhosheere:** Bad Meme

 

 

 

 

**_> >>> Y'ALL !!!  H E L P_ **

 

 

 **coolkid123:** i remember 1 time Professor B™ walked into class, said nothing, sat down, and started playing that 1 enya song, and he just played it on repeat for the entire class, he didnt even teach, he just just... sat there

 

 **notahipster:** W I L D

 

 **gay4juliet:** I want to know Professor B™'s backstory

 

 **smallnspicy:** omg chris write a play about him

 

 **smallnspicy:** nO WAIT WRITE A MUSICAL

 

 **gay4juliet:**!!!! YES

 

 **coolkid123:** PROFESSOR B™: THE MUSICAL !!!!   Y E S

 

 **smallnspicy:** ill be auditioning for the role of Professor B™

 

 **coolkid123** : lmao arent u a bit short to be Professor B™

 

 **notahipster** : holy shit rich just got Roasted

 

 **guesswhosheere:** richard goranski found dead in new jersey

 

 **smallnspicy:** i cant believe this

 

 **smallnspicy:** being bullied in my own home

 

 **smallnspicy:** unbelievable

 

 **smallnspicy:** this is biphobic

 

 **gay4juliet:** Aww no Rich, we love you and your shortness <3

 

 **smallnspicy:** christine is my new best friend,, jake u just got r e p l a c e d

 

 **coolkid123:** wait !! bro no !!

 

 **coolkid123:** b r o !!

 

 **coolkid123:** just a prank bro

 

 **smallnspicy:** :/

 

 **coolkid123:** just a prank

 

 **smallnspicy:** well shit cant argue with that,, soz chris it was nice being ur best friend for like 30 seconds <3

 

 **gay4juliet:** <3 It was fun while it lasted

 

 **heatherchandler:** rip all of ur educations

 

 **guesswhosheere:** tbh im not even in class rn i already missed like half of the lecture

 

 **heatherchandler:** o h   w o w

 

 **notahipster:** k class is overrated who wants to skip and come to 7/11

 

 **guesswhosheere:** me

 

 **Drama™:** me

 

 **heatherchandler:** didnt u say u were gonna go and pay attention in class

 

 **Drama™:** lmao when do i ever tell the truth

 

 **heatherchandler:** big mood tbh

 

 **heatherchandler:** also nah i think i'll stay here, class ends soon and me and brooke have no more after this so we'll probs just chill in our dorm

 

 **Drama™:** goals tbh

 

 **notahipster:** pinkberry: the real couple goals

 

 **Drama™:** rt

 

 **smallnspicy:** rt

 

 **guesswhosheere:** rt

 

 **coolkid123:** rt

 

 **gay4juliet:** Rt

 

 **imlohst:** aaw u guys :') <3

 

 **heahterchandler:** brooke!!

 

 **imlohst:** class ended early :) i'll c u in our dorm chlo xx

 

 **heatherchandler:** i am Blessed i love my girlfriend she is The Best

 

 **notahipster:** heck i hate to ruin the Cute moment but im about to leave for 7/11 who else wants to come ??

 

 **smallnspicy:** I'm On My Way

 

 **coolkid123:** me too

 

 **gay4juliet:** I'd love to come but I can't :( I have study to do

 

 **Drama™:** i wish i was as dedicated as christine

 

 **guesswhosheere:** christine is the only one here who truly has their life together to be honest

 

 **notahipster:** honestly

 

 **notahipster:** sweet jesus i turn around and see an extra tall being fucking sprint towards me

 

**notahipster: [richjake fucking almost crashes into my car.jpg]**

 

 **guesswhosheere:** jesus christ

 

 **guesswhosheere:** those two are  w i l d

 

 **notahipster:** okie dokie everyone is here, see u guys laterrrr

 

 **heatherchandler:** omg did michael just say okie dokie

 

 **notahipster:** l e t  m e  l i v e


	2. 7/11 and heathers references

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be a bunch of heathers references but then it turned into rich angst 
> 
> o o p s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my writing is not that good, i'll try to stick more to group chat. 
> 
> also aa a a a a A A A A all the comments !! ive gotten really nice comments and aa a a ?? i didnt expect this to go well !! im so happy !! love y'all :')

**_> >>> Y'ALL  !!! HELP_ **

**_coolkid123 changed the group name to im surrounded by heathers trash_ **

 

**coolkid123:** i regret coming

 

**coolkid123:** im surrounded by a bunch of heathers trash

 

**coolkid123:** if rich screams freeze your brain in my ear one more time i swear to god

 

**heatherchandler:** did someone say heathers

 

**coolkid123:** o no i made a mistake

 

**notahipster:** IVE BEEN THRU TEN HIGH SCHOOLS

 

**guesswhosheere:** THEY START TO GET BLURRY

 

**Drama™:** NO POINT PLANTING ROOTS WHEN UR GONE IN A HURRY

 

**coolkid123:** nO GOD PLEASE

 

**smallnspicy:** MY DAD KEEPS TWO SUITCASES PACKED IN THE DEN SO ITS ONLY A MATTER OF W HE N

 

**coolkid123:** riCH NOT U 2

 

**smallnspicy:** when we get back to the dorms im forcing u to listen to heathers with me

 

**smallnspicy:** u will love and appreciate my children

 

**heatherchandler:** k but jd is my problematic fave

 

**notahipster:** SAME TBH

 

**smallnspicy:** k but evan todd could step on me and i'd thank him

 

**notahipster:** rt

 

**guesswhosheere:** rt

 

**heatherchandler:** rt

 

**coolkid123:** im so confused

 

**heatherchandler:** heather chandler could murder my entire family and i would still devote my entire life to her

 

**Drama™:** same

 

**imlohst:** are we talking about

 

**imlohst:** h e a t  h e rs

 

**imlohst:** because im here now and ready to cry

 

**imlohst:** also jake u should totally listen to it its an amazing and life changing experience !!

 

**coolkid123:**.... f i n e

 

 

**Private Message**

 

 

**_coolkid123 >>>> heatherchandler_ **

 

**coolkid123:** hey chlo

 

**heatherchandler:** yeah whats up jake?

 

**coolkid123:** have u ever noticed how cute rich's lisp is?? like no homo but its one of his most endearing features idk i think its really cute

 

**coolkid123:** and i wish he would stop trying to avoid words with 's' in them because we're not gonna make fun of him, he doesnt need to worry smh

 

**heatherchandler:** noah fence but thats pretty g a y

 

**coolkid123:** i m    n o t   g a  y    t h o

 

**heatherchandler:** sure jan

 

**heatherchandler:** u keep telling urself that babe

 

**coolkid123:** :/

 

 

**_> >>> im surrounded by heathers trash_ **

 

**gay4juliet:** And that is 100 reasons why I would die for Heather McNamara :)

 

**notahipster:** *clapping emoji*

 

**guesswhosheere:** wait where did rich go

 

**coolkid123:** wait what

 

**guesswhosheere:** he was standing with us?? a minute ago??

 

**coolkid123:** hold up i'll go look for him

 

 

Jake locked his phone, still holding onto it in case Rich texted him, or one of the others found him. The 7/11 wasn't _that_ big, and Rich may be small but he definitely wasn't small enough to lose in a 7/11. Jake quickly sped through each isle, but he couldn't find Rich anywhere. Jake quickly swiped open his phone, selecting Rich's contact and pressing the phone up to his ear. He stood there, his arm crossed as he tapped his foot anxiously. Waiting, praying, that Rich would answer. It rung for ten seconds until finally it stopped, and all Jake could hear was a shuddery breath through the receiver.

 

"Rich? That you buddy?" Jake spoke quickly, his eyes quickly scanning through the glass doors into the carpark, trying to catch a glimpse of Rich. Another smaller, but still shuddery breath,

 

"Y-yeah man, I'm here" Rich barely mumbled, Jake suddenly grew very concerned. He knew his friend had really bad anxiety but it hadn't been playing up lately. Well, at least Jake hadn't thought it had.

 

"Dude, where are you? Are you still at the 7/11?" Jake's mind was racing, he quickly sped over to the rest of the group, giving them a form of indication with his hands, they all nodded, eyes wide and knowing.

 

"I'm outside, around the corner near where the bathrooms are, but dude don't s-stress I'm fine"

 

"No, you're not fine and I'm coming over _now"_ and before Rich could even process what Jake had said, he quickly hung up, rounding the corner and spotting Rich sitting curled up, his back resting against the wall. Jake took slow and cautious steps, and sat next to Rich, careful not to touch him. Rich looked up, his eyes were red, as if he had been crying. He gave a weak, crooked smile,

 

"See? I'm fine" he croaked. Jake almost felt as if his heart had broken. He'd known Rich for years, and he was one of the strongest friends he had, but at the same time he knew that Rich was fragile. He was self conscious and felt constantly anxious. Jake didn't even hesitate, he carefully wrapped an arm around Rich and pulled him down onto his shoulder. Rich didn't fight back, he let his head fall onto Jake's shoulder and they sat there in a comfortable silence, Rich letting out an occasional sniff.

 

They sat there for five minutes and Jake grew aware that Michael and co were still waiting for them. Jake slowly shifted his head to side, glancing down at Rich who had begun to doze off. Jake smiled to himself, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

 

**_> >>> im surrounded by heathers trash_ **

 

**coolkid123:** hey michael bring the car around the side

 

**notahipster:** sure thing

 

 

Michael's PT Cruiser swung around the side of the building, stopping right in front of where Jake and the now sleeping Rich sat. Jake adjusted his arm, and then slung the other underneath Rich's legs. He then slowly stood up, careful not to wake up Rich in the process. He carried Rich (which wasn't hard as Rich was quite light) and set him down in the backseat. Jake then slid in next to him, his side slightly pressed up against Rich. Michael didn't question anything. He knew about Rich's anxiety, the whole group did. But they didn't know about it to the extent that Jake did. Jake couldn't help but smile when he felt Rich's head lean onto his shoulder.

 

The day had been tiring. With lectures from monotonous professors and studying, Jake allowed himself to doze off in the car, barely awake enough to notice that his head drifted to side, resting comfortably on top of Rich's.

 

 

**_> >>> im surrounded by heathers trash_ **

 

**Drama™:** hey no offence but richjake is canon

 

**Drama™: [LOOK AT RICHJAKE SLEEPING.JPG]**

 

**heatherchandler:**!!!!! SAVED

 

**guesswhosheere:** whAT THE FUCK GUYS YOU LEFT ME AT THE 7/11

 

**Drama™:** ASFDASUYLGFASUYKFGUAKSFGYAUKSGFUYKASGFDYUKA

 

 

 

 

////////////

 

 

 

Rich hated himself. He hated how he randomly began to feel anxious, and always at the worst times. Everything was fine today, and then suddenly his emotions dropped and his energy decreased. But worst of all, he made Jake worried _. God_ Jake. Even at the thought of his name, Rich felt his stomach twist into a combination of self hatred and complete adoration. _You stupid idiot, falling for your best friend who is_ ** _straight_**. Jake Dillinger, who was completely out of his league all throughout high school, and even now. Jake Dillinger, the first person Rich came out to. _Jake Dillinger, his crush since the 10th grade._

 

In Rich's freshmen year, he was bullied. Majorly. And it took a huge toll on Rich's mental health, so much so that he started taking a drug, he can't remember the name. He didn't want to remember the name. But it made him feel more confident, his anxieties would disappear. He began to act "cooler" and thus began hitting it off with the popular kids at school. This included Jake. Rich changed his entire personality just so he could befriend Jake. He even made sure to hide his lisp.

 

Rich successfully lived a lie until his Junior year. The drugs were starting to effect Rich differently. And Jake picked up on these changes almost immediately. Rich remembers the day that Jake approached him after class, he was clearly concerned. He asked Rich what was wrong, and Rich panicked. He told him everything. After that, Jake encouraged Rich to stop the drugs. He wanted to know the _real_ Richard Goranski.

 

So, Rich stopped. Well, it wasn't _that_ easy. It took Rich awhile but eventually with the help from Jake. Things changed drastically, and eventually the large group of popular friends that Rich once had, were gone. All he had left was Jake. He was the only one who after meeting the _"Real Richard Goranski"_ still wanted to be his friend. _God what did I do to deserve such an amazing friend._

 

Rich woke up in his room. He didn't question how he got there. As he slowly began to mentally wake up, he became increasingly aware of the intense vibrating coming from his pants pocket. He propped himself up on to his elbow and reached into his pocket, pulling out his still vibrating phone. He rubbed his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the screen, before unlocking it and checking his messages.

 

 

**_> >>> im surrounded by heathers trash_ **

**_Drama™ changed the group name to RichJake Is Canon_ **

 

**coolkid123:** duDE WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Drama™:** ;)

 

**coolkid123:**  D U D E   W H A T    T H E    F U C K

 

**heatherchandler:** im wheezigngng

 

**coolkid123:** jENNA WHY DID U SEND THAT PICTURE T HE FUCK

 

**notahipster:** They Were Having A Bonding Moment

 

**guesswhosheere:** y'all im still at 7/11

 

**notahipster:** chill the  fuck im on my way

 

**heatherchandler:** why cant u just catch the bus back or get a taxi?

 

**guesswhosheere:** ,,,,im poor

 

**Drama™:** same

 

**heatherchandler:** same

 

**notahipster:** same

 

**imlohst:** saaaame

 

**heatherchandler:** :O brooke !! ur alive !!

 

**imlohst:** babe, i'm sitting right next to u

 

**heatherchandler:** oh shit tru lol

 

**smallnspicy:** wh a t  t h e   f u ck

 

 

Rich stared at the picture on his phone. He felt his heart speed up and twist into a knot, and his stomach slowly started to feel sick. The picture was of him and Jake, asleep, in the back of Michael's care. Rich had his head nuzzled into the crook of Jake's neck, while Jake had his head resting comfortably on top of Rich's. Jake's arm was slung around Rich's shoulders, so he was pulling Rich into an almost half hug. Rich felt his face grow increasingly hotter the more he stared at the image. Rich drew his attention back to the group chat

 

 

**_> >>> RichJake is Canon_ **

 

**coolkid123:** no homo

 

**Drama™:** yes homo

 

**coolkid123:** no homo

 

**Drama™:** yes homo

 

**coolkid123:** no homo

 

**Drama™:** yes homo

 

**coolkid123:** no homo

 

**Drama™:** yes homo

 

**smallnspicy:** AAAAAAA JAKE IM SO SORRY FOR FALLING ASLEEP ON U

 

**coolkid123:** dude its chill, u looked like u needed sleep

 

**coolkid123:** dont stress about it fam

 

**smallnspicy:** :') <3

 

**coolkid123:** <3

 

**Drama™:** i give up

 

**heatherchandler:** same

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_coolkid123 >>>> smallnspicy_ **

 

**coolkid123:** hey rich

 

**coolkid123:** u wanna show me heathers?

 

**smallnspicy:** yES !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to update this as frequently as i can, i only have one more week left of school and exams so then i'll have three weeks of holidays to work on this fic. i'm not sure how much i'll be able to update on the weekend, cuz i'll be super busy, but i'll do my best :)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated !!
> 
> follow my tumblr for updates: cryptid-calvin.tumblr.com
> 
> have a nice day y'all :))


	3. jeremy has been #exposed also everyone loves richard goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip jeremy
> 
> also the whole gang loves and appreciates rich <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA THANK U GUYS SM FOR ALL THE COMMENTS IM TOO AWKARD TO REPLY BUT I DO READ ALL OF THEM AND AA AA A A THANK U GUYS <3

**_> >>> RichJake is Canon_ **

 

 **coolkid123:** what the fuck where has heathers been my whole life

 

 **heatherchandler:**!!!! u listened to heathers???

 

 **coolkid123:** YES

 

 **coolkid123:** me and rich listened to it together it was a llife changing experience

 

 **imlohst:** see !! i told u so !!

 

 **notahipster:** g u y s

 

 **notahipster:** guys i found jeremys old deviantart

 

 **Drama™:** oMG WHAT

 

 **gay4juliet:** Deviantart?

 

 **notahipster:** JEREMY IS A FURRY

 

 **guesswhosheere:** MICHAEL WHAT  THE FUCK I TRUSTED U

 

 **notahipster:** IM CACKLING **[JEREMY'S FURSONA.JPG]**

 

 **heatherchandler:** WHY IS IT A DOLPHIN

 

 **guesswhosheere:** I HATE MY L IFE

 

 **coolkid123:** jeremy has been ex po s e d

 

 **Drama™:** #exposed

 

 **gay4juliet:** Jeremy I... I never knew about this side of you

 

 **notahipster:** AFHSAUFGDSAUKYFGASDFJHAHSHFASHJDAF

 

 **smallnspicy:** wait what did i miss

 

 **Drama™:** scROLL UP !1!!

 

 **smallnspicy:** jEREMY YOU WERE A FURRY WH AT

 

 **coolkid123:** but.. y   a dolphin?

 

 **notahipster:** dolphins masterbate a lot

 

 **smallnspicy:** ASFDIASFILHUASFDIUH HOLY SH IT

 

 **guesswhosheere:** I HATE THIS FAMILY SO MUCH MICHAEL MELL U ARE DEAD TO ME

 

 **notahipster:** <3

 

 **notahipster: [hand hearts.jpg]** love u jereeeee

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_guesswhosheere >>>> smallnspicy_ **

 

 **guesswhosheere:** do u see this shit

 

 **smallnspicy:** i see this shit

 

 **guesswhosheere:** what kind of fucko does he think he is he can't just send cute ass hand heart selfies what the FUCK

 

 **smallnspicy:** sometimes i forget that u r literally no better than me when it comes to pining

 

 **guesswhosheere:** uuGUUUGUHGHHHHHH  R ICHHHHHH HE'S SUCH A DORK WHAT THE FRESH FUCK MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE ITTT

 

 **smallnspicy:** aaaaaww u got it so baaadd~

 

 **smallnspicy:** jeremys in loooooove~

 

 **guesswhosheere:** Jake Dillinger

 

 **smallnspicy:** S H O O K

 

 

 

////////

 

 

**_> >>> RichJake is Canon_ **

 

 **guesswhosheere:** michael this friendship is  o v e r

 

 **smallnspicy:** k but not only is jeremy a furry, hes also a twink

 

 **heatherchandler:** FU CK  AFDASFJGSADFJA D E S TR O Y  E D

 

 **notahipster:** lol tru tho

 

 **gay4juliet:** Aw guys, c'mon leave him alone

 

 **guesswhosheere:** E X C U S E   Y ' A L L

 

 **guesswhosheere:** bUT I AM A TWUNK

 

 **gay4juliet:** Nvm keep bullying him

 

 **notahipster:** nah ur right sorry jere i'll stop bullying u

 

 **guesswhosheere:** aw thanks mikey :')

 

 **notahipster:** no prob jere <3

 

 

**_Drama™ created a group_ **

**_Drama™ added: gay4juliet, imlohst, and heatherchandler_ **

**_Drama™ named the group: when are these idiots getting together_ **

 

 **Drama™:** i have gathered u all here today to discuss some pressing matters

 

 **Drama™:** jeremy and michael

 

 **imlohst:** why didnt u add jake and rich?

 

 **Drama™:** because they're not off the hook either

 

 **heatherchandler:** i agree with all of this

 

 **heatherchandler:** thank u jenna finally someone needed to make an intervention

 

 **gay4juliet:** Agreed

 

 **Drama™:** ok but jeremy 100% has a crush on michael right

 

 **heatherchandler:** yep

 

 **imlohst:** and michael always comes to me screaming about jeremy

 

 **Drama™:** interesting

 

 **gay4juliet:** What do u think we should do??

 

 **gay4juliet:** Because I'm starting to get tired of having the both of them come to me gushing about how cute the other is

 

 **Drama™:** i have an idea

 

 **imlohst:**???

 

 **heatherchandler:** spill

 

 **Drama™:** party @ jake n richs dorm

 

 **heatherchandler:** perfect

 

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_Drama™ >>>> coolkid123_ **

 

 **Drama™:** hey jake

 

 **coolkid123:** yo what up

 

 **Drama™:** soooo what would u say about having a little party at ur dorm ?

 

 **coolkid123:** id say hell yeah

 

 **Drama™:** fuck yeeee

 

 **coolkid123:** but not at the moment

 

 **Drama™:**?

 

 **coolkid123:** richs anxiety has been playing up lately so i dont think hed be up for a party rn

 

 **Drama™:** oh shit alright

 

 **Drama™:** give that boy a hug for me ok?

 

 **coolkid123:** on it

 

 

**_> >>> when are these idiots getting together_ **

 

 **Drama™:** so jake said yes to the party

 

 **imlohst:**!!! yay :D

 

 **Drama™:** but not yet

 

 **imlohst:**!!! aw D:

 

 **gay4juliet:** Why? What's wrong?

 

 **Drama™:** rich's anxietys been a dick lately

 

 **heatherchandler:** im gonna fight rich's anxiety poor bby doesnt deserve that shit

 

 

 

**_> >>> RichJake is Canon_ **

**_heatherchandler changed the group name to: CUDDLE PILE AT RICH &JAKE'S PLACE_ **

 

 **heatherchandler:** EVERYONE MOVE YOUR ASSES TO RICH N JAKES DORM

 

 **heatherchandler:** RICHARD GORANSKI IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF A HUG

 

 **coolkid123:** yee everyone come over richie needs many hugs <3

 

 **imlohst:** me and chlo are on our ways <3

 

 **Drama™:** im sprinting over

 

 **gay4juliet:** I'm on my way :D <3

 

 **guesswhosheere:** michael just sprinted out of the room the minute he saw the message, we'll be there sooooon

 

 **smallnspicy:**?? u guys ??

 

 **smallnspicy:** im,,,

 

 **smallnspicy:** thank u guys so much

 

 **imlohst:** we love u rich !!!!!

 

 **heatherchandler:** SWEETIE WE LOVE U SO MUCH I WILL LITERALLY FIGHT ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT HURTS YOU !!

 

 **coolkid123:** I'LL HELP U WITH THAT CHLO!!! >:O NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT OUR LITTLE RICHIE

 

 **notahipster:** ME AND JERE ARE HERE OPEN UP WE'RE GONNA GIVE U SO MANY HUGS RICH <3

 

 **imlohst:** we're here tooooo !!!

 

 **Drama™:** me and chris are here too,, prepare to be hugged rich

 

 **smallnspicy:** aa u guys im gonna cry

 

 **coolkid123:** o no richie dont cry nO PLEASE DONT CRY O NO HES CRYING

 

 **coolkid123:** HOLD UP IMMA LET U GUYS IN

 

Jake jumped quickly up, throwing Rich some tissues as he made his way to the door. Rich sat on the couch sniffling quietly, trying hard not to let too many tears leak out. He graciously took the tissues, wiping away the tears that continued to spill down his cheeks. A loud cluster entered the dorm and suddenly Rich was engulfed by all of his friends at once. Just as the tears had finally stopped, they restarted all over again. Rich's heart swelled up as his friends all murmured words of support.

 

They stayed like that for awhile, everyone squished together in a comfortable silence on Jake and Rich's small couch. Rich was currently stuck in between Jake and Michael, both of which had their arms wrapped tightly around Rich. He sighed in content, glancing around at all of his friends. He was lucky, _so very lucky_.

 

After a few hours of cuddling on the couch and mindless chatter, the gang decided that it was getting late and they all had early morning lectures the next day. After all the goodbye hugs, Rich flopped back down onto the couch. He still felt anxious, he always felt anxious, but right now he felt significantly less anxious.

 

"How're you feeling?" Jake came over and sat next to Rich and smiled at him, and that within itself could make Rich feel better. Rich smiled back, not only because he felt better, because Jake's single dimple when he smiled was _adorable._

 

"I'm feeling a lot better. God, thank you so much for being amazing." Jake rolled his eyes at that ( _damn that selfless bastard),_

 

"It's no problem dude, and it was Chloe's idea anyway. I'm not _amazing."_

 

"But you _are_! Man, you've helped me through so much shit you are an amazing friend!" And with that, Rich flopped down onto Jake's lap, so his head was resting on his legs. He stared up at him, probably grinning like an idiot. He knew he was blushing but at this moment he didn't really care,

 

"You truly are, the most amazing friend, ever."

 

 

///////

 

 

**_> >>>CUDDLE PILE AT RICH&JAKE'S PLACE_ **

**_smallnspicy changed the group name to: The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

 **smallnspicy:** thank u guys sm for today

 

 **smallnspicy:** u guys are the best <3

 

 **guesswhosheere:** we love u rich :3

 

 **notahipster:** furry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! the support has been great and i love y'all sm  <3 thanks for reading my trash :')
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated !!!
> 
> follow my tumblr for updates: cryptid-calvin.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> <3 y'all are the best


	4. #pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for big fun 
> 
> also rich talks about his feelings and chloe is #supportive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck im so sorry this update is late i've been so distracted with school and home life and work and shit and im so sorry but here it is chapter 4
> 
> im not super pleased with this chapter but i really wanted to upload something before i go to bed so
> 
> im sorry if this is kinda terrible and rushed

**_> >>> The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

**coolkid123:** slumberparty at my dorm be there or be square

 

**heatherchandler:** yyyyeeeeeEEEEESSS

 

**imlohst:** *quietly* its time for big fun

 

**Drama™:** BIG FUN

 

**Drama™:** WHEN MUM AND DAD FORGET TO LOCK THE LIQUOR CABINET ITS BIG FUN BIG FUN BIG FUNNNNN

 

**coolkid123:** i havent seen my mum and dad since i was 16

 

**smallnspicy:** dude

 

**coolkid123:** its aight

 

**heatherchandler:** im pretty sure its not aight but we'll talk about that later

 

**heatherchandler:** in the meantime lets p a r ta y

 

**gay4juliet:** I'll be there in 10 :D

 

**notahipster:** yeah we'll be there soon jere is just being a bitchboi

 

**guesswhosheere:** D:<

 

 

///ahahaha too lazy to write a party, just know it was #Good///

 

**imlohst:** is anyone awake??

 

**smallnspicy:** brooke its like 3am

 

**imlohst:** have u seen jeremy and michael

 

**smallnspicy:** no,,,?

 

**imlohst: [Good n Gay.jpg]**

 

**Drama™:** i sensed gay im here

 

**heatherchandler:** gay?where??

 

**heatherchandler:** OMG

 

**Drama™:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**coolkid123:** get someone who clings onto u like jeremy clings onto michael

 

**heatherchandler:** hunni bun u have rich for that

 

**smallnspicy:** welp thats my que to leave

 

**coolkid123:** wait what

 

**heatherchandler:** oh would ya look at the time i guess its time for me to hit the hay

 

**Drama™:** oh yeah me too

 

**Drama™:** night boys ;)

 

**imlohst:**..chloe is making me leave now so bye i guess ?

 

**smallnspicy:** i hate them all

 

**coolkid123:** im so confused what just happened

 

**smallnspicy:** dont even worry about it

 

 

////////

 

 

**notahipster:** hey guys

 

**guesswhosheere:** u've all been pranked

 

**heatherchandler:**??? please explain

 

**Drama™:**???????

 

**gay4juliet:** Pranked?

 

**notahipster:** we've been dating all along

 

**smallnspicy:** biTCH WHAT T HE FUCK

 

**imlohst:** WHAT

 

**Drama™:** WHAT

 

**gay4juliet:** NO WAY

 

**coolkid123:** gayyyyyy

 

**heatherchandler:** wow thanks for the contribution jake

 

**heatherchandler:** aLSO WHAT THE FUCK

 

**guesswhosheere:** ;)

 

**smallnspicy:** wait wait wait wait wait

 

**smallnspicy:** but what about all the times u've come to me in a pining mess

 

**guesswhosheere:** ahahahahaha idk what you're talking about

 

**smallnspicy: [jeremy is Pining.jpg]**

 

**notahipster:** AW BABE <3 THATS ADORABLE

 

**imlohst: [michael likes jeremy's ass.jpg]**

 

**notahipster:** BROOKE WHY

 

**Drama™:** saved

 

**guesswhosheere:**  wow mikey ;)

 

**guesswhosheere:** is my ass really the "single most beautiful thing you've ever seen"

 

**guesswhosheere:** :^)

 

**coolkid123:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**smallnspicy:** s t a l e   m e  m e

 

**notahipster:** afsaASDFASFASFDASFAGSADFAGAFAFAAFDDFS

 

**heatherchandler:** michael.exe has stopped working

 

**Drama™:** i cant believe ive been lied to this entire time

 

**imlohst:** how long have u guys been dating ??

 

**guesswhosheere:** around 4 months

 

**gay4juliet:** That long??

 

**Drama™:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

**imlohst:** well !! congrats guys

 

**coolkid123:** yeah lol congrats

 

 

**_> >>> when are these idiots getting together_ **

 

**heatherchandler:** welp so much for trying to get those 2 together

 

**Drama™:** time to move onto our next mission

 

**gay4juliet:** Mission?

 

**Drama™:** richjake

 

**imlohst:**!! yes !!

 

**heatherchandler:** jake is completely oblivious tho so this isnt gonna be easy

 

**Drama™:** im willing to take on this challenge

 

**Drama™:** chlo, do u wanna make the first move?

 

**heatherchandler:** it would be my honour

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_heatherchandler >>>> smallnspicy_ **

 

**heatherchandler:** richie dear

 

**heatherchandler:** we need to talk

 

**smallnspicy:** ,,??

 

**smallnspicy:** about,,what,,,?

 

**heatherchandler:** jake

 

**smallnspicy:**??

 

**heatherchandler:** hunni dont play dumb

 

**smallnspicy:** no im legit confused rn

 

**smallnspicy:** what about jake??

 

**heatherchandler:** omfg

 

**heatherchandler:** u totally have the hots for him right?

 

**smallnspicy:** no

 

**smallnspicy:** what would give u that idea

 

**smallnspicy:** me? have the hots for jake? unrealistic

 

**smallnspicy:** blocked

 

**smallnspicy:** i cant believe u would even think that

 

**smallnspicy:** i would never in my entire life ever consider having a crush on jake

 

**smallnspicy:** even if he is super amazing

 

**smallnspicy:** and supportive

 

**smallnspicy:** and he always makes me feel happy and i constantly am blessed that he is in my life

 

**smallnspicy:** and omg his smile could cure cancer,, it could cure world hunger,, depression,, it could bring world peace

 

**smallnspicy:** and sometimes i hear him sing while he does little chores or is cooking or working on something

 

**smallnspicy:** and holy shit he has the most amazing voice

 

**smallnspicy:** is there anything that jake isnt good at

 

**smallnspicy:** im inlove

 

**smallnspicy:** wait fuck

 

**smallnspicy:** WAIT FUCK

 

**smallnspicy:** SHIT FUCK WAIT NO HOLD ON I CAN EXPLAIN

 

**heatherchandler:** no need

 

**heatherchandler:** ive got what i came here for

 

**heatherchandler:** have a nice day richard ;)

 

 

**_> >>> when are these idiots getting together_ **

 

**heatherchandler: [richard is In Love.jpg]**

 

**heatherchandler:** ladies we are in business

 

 

 

**_> >>> The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

**coolkid123:** yo rich is literally screaming did one of u break him

 

**heatherchandler:** oh dont worry about it jake

 

**heatherchandler:** rich is fine ;)

 

**coolkid123:** wh a t

 

**smallnspicy:** chloe i hate u so much

 

**heatherchandler:** ;)

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_heatherchandler >>>> smallnspicy_ **

 

**heatherchandler:** do u wanna talk about it?

 

**smallnspicy:** about what

 

**heatherchandler:** ur super huge adorable crush on jake

 

**smallnspicy:** shut up its nOt a crush

 

**heatherchandler:** :/

 

**smallnspicy:** ok so maybe i have a little crush

 

**heatherchandler:** :/

 

**smallnspicy:** ok so maybe im inlove

 

**heatherchandler:** thats better

 

**heatherchandler:** sooo how long have u liked jakeyyy

 

**smallnspicy:** ,,,,,,

 

**smallnspicy:** 10th grade

 

**heatherchandler:** AWWWWWWWWW

 

**smallnspicy:** nO NoT AAwWW

 

**smallnspicy:** pAin aND suFferRing

 

**heatherchandler:**!!! u should tell him !!!

 

**smallnspicy:** yeah and ruin our friendship forever

 

**smallnspicy:** great idea chloe

 

**heatherchandler:** sheesh it was just a suggestion

 

**smallnspicy:** fuck im sorry

 

**smallnspicy:** its just

 

**smallnspicy:** i really love jake a lot, but i also love being his friend and im worried that if i tell him about my stupid feelings that it will ruin it all

 

**smallnspicy:** and besides theres no way he'd like me back anyway he's straight

 

**smallnspicy:** which is just  g rea t

 

**smallnspicy:** of course my dumbass had to fall for someone who will never love me back

 

**heatherchandler:** hey

 

**heatherchandler:** dont say that

 

**heatherchandler:** youre not a dumbass dont make urself feel like shit ok?

 

**heatherchandler:** crushes happen, and sometimes they dont go away and sometimes they do but u just gotta accept them

 

**heatherchandler:** and dont give up

 

**heatherchandler:** jake might have a Gay Awakening and realise hes totally head over heals for u

 

**heatherchandler:** i can tell he cares about u a lot already

 

**smallnspicy:** really?

 

**heatherchandler:** anyone with eyes can tell he cares about u so much rich

 

**heatherchandler:** whether or not romantically, who knows, but he definitely cares about u as friend, so very much

 

**heatherchandler:** youre his favourite person

 

**smallnspicy:** thank u chloe

 

**smallnspicy:** i needed that reassurance :')

 

**heatherchandler:** its no problem richie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> follow my tumblr for updates: cryptid-calvin.tumblr.com
> 
> :O the comments have been amazing guys honestly reading them warms my heart so thank y'all sm <3


	5. not a chapter just an update please read tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isnt an update, but please read its kinda important??

hi y'all sorry this isnt a chapter but i just have some things i wanna say

 

so firstly i wanna thank all of u for the support because holy shit the comments on this fic are so heart warming and funny and nice and just a a a a i wasnt expecting this fic to get such a positive response so holy heckles thank u guys i love y'all so much xx

 

ok secondly im gonna apologise about the slow updates, i know its been a few days since i uploaded a chapter, it honestly i don't know when i'll be uploading chapter 5.. school finished yesterday which is great and  _should_ mean that i have more free time to work on chapters, but honestly i'll still be really busy on the holidays, with work, and home life, and just catching up with friends and stuff. also right now im at the beginning of a cold so im super tired, and this weekend is gonna be really busy for me im going out to the city three days in a row (which is a lot for me because i never go to the city). then the day after all that i have work which is stressful. 

im gonna be completely honestly, i havent even started writing chapter 5. i will  _try_ to start writing it sometime today, whether i finish it or not, im not sure. i will try to update this fic once a week AT LEAST ideally i would like to update every second or third day but honestly it just depends on how im feeling. 

not to be  _that guy_ either but my anxiety lately has been through the roof and it is honestly so mentally (and physically) draining at times, and while writing this fic does lift my spirits up a bit and make me feel less shitty, sometimes im just too tired to even think about writing. 

i will try and upload chapter 5 very soon !! 

 

thanks y'all <3

 

btw follow my tumblr for updates n shit: cryptid-calvin.tumblr.com


	6. no homo bromo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this is a rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED ANXIETY HAS BEEN A BITCH AND I KINDA LOST MOTIVATION BUT IM HERE NOW AND A A A A I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER THE COMMENTS HAVE BEEN SO SO SO AMAZING I LOVE ALL OF Y'ALL FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING AND AA A A A A A THANK U GUYS SM <3

Jake Dillinger was tired. He was so tired in fact that he didn't even think twice when he fell onto the couch and silently remarked to himself about how adorable his best friend looked. Usually when such thoughts crossed his mind he would internally scold himself, a hushed mumble of "no homo". But not this time. He sat silently, staring at the curled up ball. Rich held his phone close to his face, his thumbs darting across the screen. He was grinning to himself and occasionally would let out a small snort.

 

"What's so funny?" Jake quizzed, sleepily resting his head onto Rich's shoulder to try and look at his phone screen. Rich jumped slightly, quickly locking his phone and shoving it face down onto his lap,

 

"NOTHING!"

 

"Mm totally nothing, I believe you one hundred percent," Jake joked as he lazily tried to reach for Rich's phone,

 

"C'mon man it can't be _that_ bad, what were you doing on your phone?"

 

"Just...Texting Chloe..." Rich said slowly, pocketing his phone.

 

"About...?"

 

"....Nothing..."

 

"Fine I'll just text her myself," Jake huffed, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. Rich bolted upwards quickly,

 

"Noooo you don't wanna do that!" he tried to wrestle Jake for his phone but it was no use. Jake simply stood up so Rich wasn't able to reach the phone. Rich groaned, dropping back onto the couch.

 

 

**_> >>> The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

**coolkid123:** yo chlo what were u and rich texting about ?

 

**heatherchandler:** o nothinnn

 

**heatherchandler:** just our boy richie has a crush

 

**coolkid123:** whAT

 

**notahipster:** WHAT

 

**coolkid123:** waIT SHIT THIS ISNT PRIVATE MESSAGES

 

**heatherchandler:** SHIT

 

**smallnspicy:** ADFSADSFASFGFDFDGSGSASAFSFASDFASFASDASFASDASFADSFF

 

**guesswhosheere:** rip rich just got Exposed™

 

**smallnspicy:** someone please kill me nOW

 

**imlohst:** aawwww rich has a crush

 

**Drama™:** oooOOooooOOOOOOoo

 

**gay4juliet:** Aww adorable

 

 

**_> >>> when are these idiots getting together_ **

 

**heatherchandler:** ok

 

**heatherchandler:** im getting spammed by jake

 

**heatherchandler:** this should be a pleasant conversation

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_coolkid123 >>>> heatherchandler_ **

 

**coolkid123:** CHLOE

 

**coolkid123:** CHLOE

 

**coolkid123:** CHLOE

 

**coolkid123:** WHO DOES RICH HAEV A CRUSH ON

 

**coolkid123:**?!?!/!?!!?!?!?!/!?!/

 

**heatherchandler:** as tempting as it is to tell u

 

**heatherchandler:** im not going to

 

**heatherchandler:** i respect rich's Privacy™

 

**coolkid123:** bullshit

 

**heatherchandler:** why dont u ask rich urself?

 

**coolkid123:** as if hed tell me

 

**heatherchandler:** have u tried asking him yet?

 

**coolkid123:**......no

 

**heatherchandler:** exactly

 

 

Jake groaned and looked up from his phone. Rich was currently lying face first on the floor. Completely silent.

 

"Yo Rich, who's the lucky girl-"

 

"Boy" Rich interjected,

 

"Well, who's the lucky guy?"

 

"Not telling." Rich mumbled into the carpet. Jake let out an irritated sigh.

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_coolkid123 >>>> heatherchandler_ **

 

**coolkid123** : i tried

 

**coolkid123** : he refused to tell me

 

**heatherchandler** : u g h

 

**heatherchandler** : well ur not gonna get it from me

 

**heatherchandler** : he'll tell u when hes ready ;)

 

**coolkid123:**....why the winky face

 

**heatherchandler:** oh no reason ;)

 

**coolkid123:**  s t o p

 

**heatherchandler:** ;)

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_smallnspicy >>>> guesswhosheere_ **

 

**smallnspicy:** jER HE L P

 

**smallnspicy:** JAKE JUST ASKED WHO MY CRUSH IS FUCFAKCFUCK

 

**guesswhosheere:** u know u could just,,,

 

**guesswhosheere:** tell him

 

**smallnspicy:** oh yeah great idea jeremy ill just tell jake no homo dillinger about my big fat gay ass crush on him yep that will go down g r e a t

 

**guesswhosheere:** jake is literally the least straight person ever

 

**guesswhosheere:** the fact that he SAYS no homo just makes him even less straight

 

**smallnspicy:** asasdfshgdshgfklkjjkjkjkhdsfsf

 

**guesswhosheere:** trust me on this

 

**smallnspicy:** adiuhadsfiuh but even if he wasnt straight why would he, the amazing wonderful super cool jake dillinger, have a crush on me, short with an annoying lisp clingy as fuck rich goranski

 

**guesswhosheere:** UHM

 

**guesswhosheere:** RICHARD GORANSKI

 

**guesswhosheere:** THAT IS SOME B U L L S H I T

 

**guesswhosheere:** DONT make me get the entire group involved (of course id leave the whole thing about jake out)

 

**smallnspicy:** p l e a s e  d o n t

 

**guesswhosheere:** too late bitch

 

 

**_> >>> The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

**guesswhosheere:** YALL

 

**guesswhosheere: [rich this is some Bullshit.jpg]**

 

**guesswhosheere:** VALIDATE RICH HE NEEDS LOVE

 

**notahipster:** UHIASFIUHASDF RICH

 

**notahipster:** MY MAN

 

**notahipster:** YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING IM #BLESSED TO BE UR FRIEND UR NOT ANNOYING WE LOVE U

 

**gay4juliet:** Rich!! You are super cool and fun to be around and being friends with you is the best!!! <3 You're not annoying or clingy!!

 

**imlohst:** AW RICH !! I LOVE U !! UR SUPER AMAZING !! THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF ANNOYING !!

 

**heatherchandler:** RICHARD GORANSKI U ARE THE MOST PURE BEING (apart from brooke) I KNOW AND I LOVE U UR LISP IS ADORABLE NOT ANNOYING SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

**Drama™:** rich ur a chill lad

 

**Drama™:** but seriously i love u rich ur honestly such a good friend dont even worry ur not clingy ok we love u

 

**smallnspicy:** S TOP YOURE GONNA MAKE ME CRY

 

**coolkid123:** give me a fuckin minute im writing u a fuckin paragraph

 

**coolkid123:** uhm?? so first off u are honestly my bestest friend ever and i love being around u ur an amazing person u've always been there for me and i am so thankful. richard goranski u never ever have to have any doubts about urself u are the most amazing friend anyone could ask for and me and everyone else here loves u so freaking much ok???  everything about u is great ok??? ur lisp?? sign me the FUCK up its adorable and i know ur super insecure about it but u dont have to be because everyone loves it. also ur not clingy ok (well, u are when ur sick but even then i dont really mind) so stop thinking so negatively about urself because if u have one more negative thought about urself im gonna punch u with my friendship and constant validation and by punch i mean hug im gonna hug u until all the negative thoughts go the fuck away because u dont deserve to be upset ever i love u man

 

**coolkid123:**...rich? u there bro??

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_heatherchandler >>>> coolkid123_ **

 

**heatherchandler:** that was pretty gay jake

 

**coolkid123:** fuck

 

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_smallnspicy >>>> guesswhosheere_ **

 

**smallnspicy:** JEREMY IM SHOOK

 

**guesswhosheere:** no amount of no homo can free jake from that

 

**guesswhosheere:** that was the gayest thing ive ever read he literally ended it with i love u

 

**smallnspicy:** THE STUFF HE SAID A B OIUT MY LISP

 

**guesswhosheere:** idk man i think he really likes ur lisp ;)

 

**smallnspicy:** AAHFDASYDFASDF

 

**guesswhosheere: [jake says sign me the fuck ;).jpg]**

 

**smallnspicy:** SFUYGAUYGDSAFUYASDFFGDSAFDSDSAKJHSDAKJHFJGHASDFJHGASFHJGLASD

 

 

 

**_> >>> The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

**Drama™:** lol gay

 

**coolkid123:** ahahahahaahaahah no homo

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_coolkid123 >>>> heatherchandler_ **

 

**coolkid123:** FUCK

 

**heatherchandler:** i cant believe u just said no homo after that

 

**coolkid123:** AAAAAAAAAAA

 

**heatherchandler:** when describing his lisp u literally said "sign me the FUCK up"

 

**coolkid123:** FUcK CHLOE HE LP IM QUESTIONING MY ENTIRE LIFE

 

**heatherchandler:** jakey sweetie as much as i want to im not gonna tell u what ur sexuality is

 

**coolkid123:** SDFGHFDSFAGHFJKASDGFASFHJAS

 

**heatherchandler:** idk text a profession gay and ask their opinion

 

**coolkid123:** GOOD IDEA I'LL TEXT MICHAEL

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_coolkid123 >>>> notahipster_ **

 

**coolkid123:** MICHAEL

 

**coolkid123:** I NEED HELP

 

**notahipster:** i think i have an idea about what this is about but go on

 

**coolkid123:** HOW DID U KNOW U WERE NOT STRAIGH™

 

**notahipster:** a boy named jeremiah heere came into my life and suddenly i saw the light

 

**coolkid123:** DSFAHUUYDASFUYGADSFUYG MICHAEL I NEED HELP IM QUESTIONING A LOT OF THINGS ABOUT MYSELF

 

**notahipster:** gonna assume this has something to do with rich?

 

**coolkid123:** MAYBE?!?!/11//!

 

**coolkid123:** LIKE??? IDK MAN BUT I KINDA WANNA HOLD HIS HAND??? AND JUST HUG HIM??? AND DO SOFT COUPLE STUFF???? I THINK RICH IS BEAUTIFUL AND IDK WHERE THESE EMOTIONS ARE COMING FROM BUT THEY'VE KIND OF BEEN BOTTLED UP FOR AWHILE NOW AND FUCK I NEED HELP

 

**notahipster:** well jake

 

**notahipster:** maybe ur bi? or pan??

 

**notahipster:** but u should totally talk to rich about these feelings

 

**coolkid123:** hahahahahahahahaha yeah no

 

**coolkid123:** that is a Bad Idea

 

**notahipster:** look u dont have to do it now but u need to do it soon ok

 

**notahipster:** and i know what ur gonna say, ur gonna say something about how it will ruin ur friendship but we both know rich and u guys have such a close bond that if he doesnt end up feeling the same way things wont be awkward between u guys u'll both be able to work through it

 

**notahipster:** and besides i used to think the same thing about telling jeremy and i was super worried that our friendship would be ruined forever but look at us now

 

**notahipster:** Cute And Gay™

 

**notahipster:** but uhhhhh lowkey i dont think u have to worry about rich not liking u back

 

**coolkid123:** but?? he has a crush on someone else??

 

**notahipster:** how do we know the crush isnt u hmm ;)

 

**coolkid123:** miCHAEL NO UR GONNA PUT MY HOPES UP

 

**notahipster:** ok here's an idea (if ur ready)

 

**notahipster:** come out to rich

 

**coolkid123:** w h a t

 

**notahipster:** look, after that paragraph in the group chat, if u came out to rich about ur Not Straightness™ if rich DOES have a crush on u then i think it would probably encourage him to make the first move

 

**coolkid123:**...i'll think about it

 

**notahipster:** good luck man

 

**notahipster:** but seriously i wouldnt worry about it

 

 

Jake put his phone down. Rich had retreated to his room some time ago, so Jake was all alone in the small 'living room' of their dorm. Jake dragged himself off the couch and slowly walked to Rich's room. He hesitated, before lightly knocking on the door. A muffled "come in" responded from inside, and Jake gently opened the door. Rich was sitting cross legged on his bed, his phone in his hand. Jake couldn't quite tell as the only light was coming from Rich's phone, but Rich's cheeks seemed to be a dark red. Rich looked up at Jake, his face unreadable. Jake closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

 

"I uh.. Gotta tell you something pretty important..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN !!! THANK U GUYS !!! FOR BEING AMAZING !!! I LOVE Y'ALL <3
> 
> follow my tumblr for updates !!!! : cryptid-calvin.tumblr.com
> 
> love u guys xx


	7. jake is Pining™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake is welcommed to the hell that is pining
> 
> also a little bit of boyfs at the end ;)
> 
> also Professor B™ returns (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woAh look another chapter !! 
> 
> idk if i'll be able to start writing the next chapter because im going out with my (rad) friends tomorrow so i'll be out a lot of the day so *shrugging emoji* we'll see how i feel 
> 
> i just wanna also say i love all of u so much!! the support has been amazing !!!!!!! i love reading all the comments (sorry im wayyy too awkward to reply to any of them, but just know that they all make me smile and laugh)

There was a moment of silence.

 

"Well uh... What do you wanna tell me?" Rich asked slowly, staring curiously at Jake who just continued to stand there awkwardly. He fidgeted with the bottom of his jacket, before taking a deep breath and staring Rich directly in the eyes.

 

"I think... I'm bi?"

 

Both boys were quiet. Rich stared at him, his expression unreadable and Jake inwardly panicked, until Rich's face erupted into a huge grin,

 

"Dude! That's... That's awesome!" Jake felt his panic deflate as he let out a subtle sigh of relief. Jake shuffled over to Rich's bed and sat down next to him, he was grinning now too.

 

"So are you gonna tell the others?" Rich asked, Jake could feel Rich bouncing slightly, the bed shaking with each movement.

 

"I will, probably in the morning," Jake noted that Rich hadn't asked him how he came to this new discovery, and honestly Jake was thankful. He knew he had to tell Rich about his feelings, and as much as the thought terrified him, he wanted to tell Rich. He wanted to tell him about how happy he made Jake feel, how every moment they spend together Jake treasured them deeply. He wanted to tell Rich about how much he loved his smile, his laugh, how when sometimes when he laughs too hard he snorts and how it drove Jake insane because it's just so _adorable._ But for now, he would wait until the moment was just right. Rich yawned and Jake became aware of just how late it was,

 

"Welp, I'm gonna head to bed," Jake said while getting up, letting out a small yawn while doing so,

 

"G'night Richie!"

 

"Night tall-ass."

 

 

///////

 

 

**_> >>> The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

 **coolkid123:** guys

 

 **coolkid123:** i need to tell u something

 

 **Drama™:**??

 

 **heatherchandler:** spill

 

 **coolkid123:** so this may come as a shock to u all,

 

 **notahipster:** i can already tell this isnt gonna be a shock but go on

 

 **coolkid123:** shut up michael

 

 **coolkid123:** but anyway

 

 **coolkid123:** i have recently come to the conclusion that i am bi

 

 **imlohst:**!!! jake !!! thats awesome !!!

 

 **heatherchandler:** lmao called it

 

 **Drama™:** same lol

 

 **gay4juliet:** That's great Jake! I'm glad you told us :D

 

 **guesswhosheere:** hey man thats awesome

 

 **notahipster:** im so proud of u jakey :') ur all grown up

 

 **smallnspicy:** YEEEAH BI BUDDIES

 

 **coolkid123:** hell yeah!

 

 

**_> >>> when are these idiots getting together_ **

 

 **Drama™:** this is great

 

 **heatherchandler:** true, but those two are completely oblivious so this is still gonna take some time

 

 **gay4juliet:** Should we plan another outing?

 

 **gay4juliet:** We could "get separated" from them so then they are left alone together?

 

 **imlohst:**!!! that sounds like a good idea :O

 

 **heatherchandler:** chris ur a genius

 

 **Drama™:** rt

 

 **imlohst:** rt

 

 **gay4juliet:** Aww thank you guys :') <3

 

 **heatherchandler:** ok so theres a fair in a few days?

 

 **imlohst:** thats perfect !!!

 

 **heatherchandler:** thanks babe :')

 

 **Drama™:** ok calm down homosexuals

 

 **gay4juliet:** Let them live, Jenna

 

 **imlohst:** thank u christine :'''')

 

 **heatherchandler:** a blessing <3

 

 

**_> >>> The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

 **heatherchandler:** hey so brooke chris jenna and i are going to a fair in a couple days do u guys wanna join us

 

 **notahipster:** sounds fun

 

 **guesswhosheere:** yeah im down

 

 **smallnspicy:** sounds lit

 

 **heatherchandler:** never say lit again

 

 **coolkid123:** sounds lit

 

 **heatherchandler:** i hate u both

 

 **smallnspicy:** l

 

 **coolkid123:** i

 

 **smallnspicy:** t

 

 **heatherchandler:** how do i delete myself

 

 **imlohst:** babe no

 

 

 

//////

 

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_coolkid123 >>>> notahipster_ **

 

 **coolkid123:** michael

 

 **coolkid123:** how does one survive this hell

 

 **notahipster:** oh boy is little jakey pining

 

 **coolkid123:** i am significantly taller than u

 

 **notahipster:** yikes true

 

 **coolkid123:** i went out to pick up some food from the store and i come back to my dorm and rich is having a full on sing and dance session in the living room and he didnt notice me walk in and holy shit michael he looked so cute ok he was so happy and he's such a good singer did u know he's a good singer because i kinda knew but holy shit man he's such a good singer and fuck to top it all off he was singing my favourite song aka call me maybe by carly rae jepsen and i honestly think im in love

 

 **notahipster:** uhm first off jake that is actually adorable this is some high quality gay right here

 

 **notahipster:** also ur favourite song is call me maybe?

 

 **notahipster:** seriously jake???

 

 **coolkid123:** i didnt come here to be Attacked

 

 

**Private Message**

 

 

**_smallnspicy >>>> guesswhosheere_ **

 

 **smallnspicy:** JEREMY

 

 **smallnspicy:** JA KE JUST WALKED IN ON ME SINGING CARLY RAE JEPSEN

 

 **guesswhosheere:** doesnt jake love carly rae jepsen?

 

 **smallnspicy:** EXACTLY

 

 **smallnspicy:** I WAS SINGING HIS FAVE SONG TOO WONT HE THINK THATS WEI R D

 

 **guesswhosheere:** rich calm down dont worry hes not gonna think its weird ur literally just singing a carly rae jepsen song

 

 **guesswhosheere:** we have said carly rae jepsen a lot in this conversation

 

 **smallnspicy:** afsuhasyuf agreed

 

 

 

///////

 

**_> >>> The Bestest Friends Ever_ **

 

 **smallnspicy:** guys

 

 **smallnspicy:** so im in class right now and i have Professor B™

 

 **smallnspicy:** and honestly at this point all of u could walk into this class right now and he wouldnt even notice

 

 **coolkid123:** sweet, im on my way

 

 **smallnspicy:** wait legit

 

 **coolkid123:** well yeah i dont have classes today so im alone and b o r e d

 

 **smallnspicy:** yes,,, join me,,,

 

 **guesswhosheere:** are u seriously going to rich's class jake

 

 **coolkid123:** im almost t h e r e

 

 **notahipster:** can i come too?

 

 **guesswhosheere:** MICHAEL DONT LEAVE ME

 

 **notahipster:** too late

 

 **guesswhosheere:** I CANT BELIEVE THIS MICHAEL JUST STRAIGHT UP WALKED OUT OF CLASS

 

 **guesswhosheere:** THE PROF DIDNT EVEN CARE

 

**coolkid123: [cool kids.jpg]**

 

 **coolkid123:** look at us arent we cool

 

 **smallnspicy:** the coolest

 

 **notahipster:** gnarly

 

 **smallnspicy:** LE AVE

 

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_notahipster >>>> coolkid123_ **

 

 **notahipster:** i know u have a crush on rich and all but wow going to his class that ur not even in just to spend time with him

 

 **notahipster:** u are absolutely in love with him

 

 **coolkid123:** let me live

 

 **coolkid123:** i was actually lonely

 

 **coolkid123:** but getting to spend time with rich is a bonus

 

 **notahipster:** aawww

 

 **coolkid123:** shut up u would do the same if it was jeremy

 

 **notahipster:** i literally ditched him to hang with u and rich

 

 **coolkid123:** wow arent u a good boyfriend

 

 **notahipster:** i try ;)

 

 **notahipster:** ya know when u and rich inevitably start dating ur gonna have to fight me+jeremy and chloe+brooke for the title of cutest gays

 

 **coolkid123:** mm yeah because rich and i are totally gonna start dating

 

 **notahipster:** *eyes emoji*

 

 **coolkid123:** did u just... TYPE eyes emoji instead of using the actual eyes emoji

 

 **notahipster:**...no

 

 **coolkid123:** MICHAEL

 

 

 

**Private Message**

 

**_notahipster >>>> guesswhosheere_ **

 

 **notahipster:** hey sorry for ditching u

 

 **guesswhosheere:** its alright,, im so lonely tho :'''(

 

 **notahipster:** u'll survive

 

 **guesswhosheere:** barely

 

 **notahipster:** weak

 

 **guesswhosheere:** w o w ok

 

 **guesswhosheere:** forgive me for missing my boyfriends company

 

 **notahipster:** aw babe :''')

 

 **notahipster:** hey when class ends we can go to 7/11 and hang out for awhile

 

 **guesswhosheere:** romantic

 

 **notahipster:** oh or we can go somewhere else if u dont wanna go to 7/11 thats fine u can pick where we go we can go somewhere nicer if u like

 

 **guesswhosheere:** michael

 

 **guesswhosheere:** 7/11 is perfect dont stress <3

 

 **notahipster:** aah ok <3

 

 **guesswhosheere:** oh btw how are rich n jake?

 

 **notahipster:** oblivious

 

 **guesswhosheere:** of course

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot hope y'all enjoyed this chapter xxxx
> 
> follow my tumblr for updates !!!! : cryptid-calvin.tumblr.com


	8. important?i guess?update?? (dw im not dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update on What's Happening and no im not dead

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

howdy y'all

no i'm not dead (but i do appreciate the comments genuinely concerned about my health and if that was the reason i havent updated in ages)

**im not abandoning this fic!! i will update!! eventually!!**

schools been super busy, and i've been super sick (ive missed like,,weeks of school,,im super behind and have to catch up on assignments n shit) and of course Mental Health™ strikes again so thats always Fun :)

 **i have started writing the next chapter** ,, honestly idk when it'll be finished because i have Lots of assignment work that i need to catch up on and its honestly stressing me out sm,,

bUT ANYWAY!!!!

i've changed my tumblr url so like pLEASE **follow my tumblr: bisexualjuice**

it'd be super rad y'all can **drop me some asks** (ask me about the fic :0 or anything i dont mind i like answering asks!!!)

i also sometimes occasionally post updates about Whats Happening with the fic on my tumblr because i dont like constantly posting updates onto a03 and clogging up the fic chapters with updates so like yeah please follow my tumblr please

 

im honestly overwhelmed with the response this fic got :') im excited to update because i love reading all the comments and hh its just so nice that people actually enjoy this fic,, it was just some stupid idea late at night and i didnt think it would end up being somewhat successful ?? **so honestly thank u all so much i love all of u <3**

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa !! i hope this was ok??? 
> 
>  
> 
> follow my tumblr for updates: cryptid-calvin.tumblr.com


End file.
